


Happy Birthday, Normani.

by StopReadingThisName



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Normally, Toys, adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopReadingThisName/pseuds/StopReadingThisName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani and Ally celebrate Normani's B-day with some interruptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Normani.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. I saw it in a 5H crack vid.

I walked carefully toward the bedroom door the girl just walked through. Not wanting the bag to make a sound, ruining the surprise.

I opened the door quietly and peeked through to see where she was in the room. She's sitting on the bed with her back facing the door, very convenient by the way.

I tiptoe to her, sitting the bag down silently and immediately put my hands in front of her eyes.

"Huh? What the hell? Ally! What're you doing?" She surprisingly didn't pull away, but I did.

"What? How'd you know it was me?" I put my hands on my hips as she turned to look at me.

"You're the only other person in the house, Ally." Mani said giggling adorably.

"You could've pretend. Anyway I want you to close your eyes." I bounced on the tips of my feet from excitement.

"Why?" She questioned me looking up at me suspiciously.

"Because I asked you to." Mustering up the most innocent face I could.

"Ally?"

"C'mon Mani, just do it. Please?" I used the face. Yes there is a face. It consists of teary eyes, a pouted bottom lip, and my hands folded together in front of me.

"Alright, but if I get bit like last time, I'm not talking to you for a week." She finally closed her eyes. She was frowning, but her eyes are closed nonetheless.

"Okay, don't peek." I walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the bag. I settled back in front of Normani and sprawled all the bags contents on the bed. Looking back up at Normani to check she's not peeking, I went and grabbed the first item, hiding the other two underneath the bag.

I held up the shiny gift in her face.

"Okay, open." I smiled widely at her as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness in the room.

"Okay. There we go. Uhhhh. Oh! *Gasp* Oh my gosh, Ally. They're beautiful." Normani took the diamond earrings from my hand and inspected them. Admiration written on her face.

"You like em? I know you love sparkly stuff so...I got you these." I sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes. I love them. They're so gorgeous. Thank you Ally." She turned and hugged me tightly. Only releasing with a peck on the lips to look at the earrings again.

"That's not all though so close your eyes again." She smiled at me and closed them without any arguments.

I grabbed the other box underneath the bag. I opened the kind of flat rectangular box in front of her, so when she opens her eyes its the first thing she'll see. Before I told her to open her eyes, I placed a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, now open...again." 

"Alright, *Gasp* Ally, all these gifts are so unnecessary, but thank you baby. You didn't need to get me anything. I would've just been happy with you today." She looked directly in my eyes and held my hand as she said that.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to thank you." 

"For what?"

"For being with me, every single day. For being who you are with full honesty. For letting me love you so much. For being just the best thing in my life." I'm so smooth y'all, I don't know where I get it from.

"Baby, awww. How long did it take you to rehearse that?" She smirked at me.

"Only a couple of hours."

"Anyway, this is so sweet. I love it." She put it around her neck, but turned around.

"Can you?" She asked. I helped her put the necklace on.

"There. It looks great." 

"Really, again, thank you Allycat. I love you so much." She moved to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"There's one more thing." She pouted, but closed her eyes anyway.

I grabbed the bag and gave it to her. I didn't take out what was in it.

She opened her eyes as soon as the bag was in her hands. She looked up at me then back down at the bag. She opened it and looked confused for a second, then she just looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Ally? We have a million of these."

"But we don't have this one. This one is amazing. It has 17 speeds."

"Ally, this is huge! It'll kill you!" She shoved it close to my face.

I pushed it down slowly. "I can take it Mani."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Its new, c'mon Mani."

"You can take it?" She wavered slightly.

"I'm pretty sure I can. Mani, you know what else?" 

"What?"

"The straps vibrate."

"Ally?"

"What?"

"I was sold the moment you said you could take it."

"Really?" Wow she caved fast.

"Yeah. Now you prepare while I prepare this."

"Absolutely." I retied the robe I had on. I wanted her to take it off.

I figured she would cave, I just didn't think it would be so soon. That's why I dressed up or down technically. Either way I'm gonna be naked in a minute.

I climbed up the bed and laid down on top of the covers. As soon as I did that, Mani walked in with the toy in her hands. She closed the door and walked over to me.

"You ready?" 

"Yeah. What did you do to it?" 

"I just washed it, and put some batteries in it." She climbed up the bed and straddled me.

"Seems like you lost some clothes on the way here." I only said this cause now her breast filled bra was now on display in my face and I could feel her bare thigh.

"Yeah and you...didn't take anything off."

"I want you to take it off." I held her waist.

"My pleasure." She sat the toy down beside us and scooched down me a tiny bit.

She looked into my eyes and caressed my cheek. She trailed her finger down my jaw and down my neck to rest at my collar bone.

"What're you doing, Mani?" I just wanted her to take this robe off and go wild. This is ridiculous how slow this is going.

"Foreplay." She had a blank face.

"No. No. Jus-Just take my damn robe off and fuck me!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ally?! You just-you..."

I don't know what came over me. I stared back at her, eyes wide. I guess I really want her to use the gift I gave her on me.

"Mani, I-I don't know why I-I...Mani-"

"Shut up Ally. That was the single hottest thing I've ever heard." Her chest was rising up and down at a fast pace, her breathing hard.

She moved up to straddle my hips again, rocking them together slightly. It was the lightest of moves but that still didn't change the fact that it felt like heaven.

I moaned as she crashed our lips together, rotating between sucking the top one and sucking the bottom one. She moved away and grabbed the tie for my robe and started to untie it. Once it was untied she opened it and took in what I was wearing.

"God, you just...god. Nothing? God damn." She looked down at me in awe.

She sat on top of me for a good minute. "You gonna do something or are you just gonna stare?" I was slowly growing impatient.

"Fuck."

She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth. Sucking, biting, licking, whatever she did it was amazing. 

She moved to lay in between my legs, her stomach resting on my center.

She kept working each breast, transitioning from one to the other. I wrapped my legs around her waist, pulling her into me more.

I wanted more, I needed more. I need her to touch me. I put my hands in her hair and kinda pulled.

"Mani, I need you. Please."

At this she looked up at me and smiled.

"Right to the business huh?"

She moved up and kissed my jaw then back down to my hip bone. She trailed down and was getting closer to the target when.... 

"Oh god!" We heard a loud voice yell out.

"Camila! How many times do I have to tell you you're supposed to knock before entering someone's room." I heard Lauren say down the hall.

"Wait, what did you see?" Suddenly Dinah's head pops outta nowhere and me and Mani fumble to cover ourselves.

"Yall is nasty. You know we live here too." Dinah said shaking her head.

"Guys, its totally natural for girlfriends to do things like this." Lauren tried to reason with the others.

"I know, don't mean we have to see it." Dinah said walking away.

"Well maybe you won't next time if you don't barge into peoples rooms!" Mani kind of yelled so she could hear her.

"Camz close your mouth."

"Uh right. Um lolo I think I wanna watch that movie now."

"Alright Camz. You two are welcomed to join as well." Lauren said with a smirk.

"We'll catch up." Mani answered for the both of us.

As they walked out Mani ran to close the door.

"Guess we're not using this tonight huh?" She said picking the toy up.

"No, but that doesn't mean you still can't finish the job." I spread my now covered legs.

She smirked and sauntered over, pulling the covers back. 

I leaned up to kiss her, biting her lip hard.

Mani moaned and pushed me back into the bed forcefully.

"Noo. I don't wanna watch that. You always get to pick what to watch." Camilla's loud voice said.

"Oh well, my DVD player, my rules." Dinah said back.

"You know what? I'm tired of you! You never let me decide anything." 

"Guys, quiet down." Lauren's voice was heard next.

"Naw say what cha gotta say, Wallz." 

Giggles.

"You know wassup." Camila put on her terrible fake gangsta accent.

I jumped a tiny bit when I heard the table scrape the ground.

"Get up! Do sumthin then." I'm assuming Dinah's standing.

"Dinah you're like way taller than me. I'm not gonna risk my life here."

More giggles.

"Beyoncé movie it is." Dinah said after a beat.

"No. Can't we watch the notebook or something?" Camila whined again.

Dinah started chanting. "Beyoncé, Beyoncé, Beyoncé, Beyoncé." 

"Lauren! Help me out here."

"I'm down for whatever, Camz."

"Beyoncé!"

I heard a sigh before it got quiet.

Too quiet.

All of a sudden we heard a squeal and what sounded like someone falling on the floor.

"Guys. Hahaha. Stop. You literally look like idiots." Lauren laughed.

"Tell her to get off."

"Tell HER to get off."

"Camz, Dmac, get off each other. Alright guys enough. You're probably disrupting Normally."

"Guys stop fighting. Guys! Hey! Hey!" We heard another thump.

"We should probably see what's going on." Mani suggested.

"Yeah. I think they're killing each other." I sit up and go to my drawer to get some clothes.

"Mani! Ally! I need help!" Lauren yelled from the other room.

I looked at Mani at the same time she looks at me and we both crack up.

I pull the shirt over my head and walk towards the door.

"I miss you with no clothes on." Mani pouted.

"Me too."

"Lets go, I guess. Lauren needs us." Mani grabbed the door handle, but I stopped her from opening it.

"Hey, Mani. Happy late birthday, baby. I love you." 

"I love you too." She leaned down to kiss me before opening up the door and heading out.


End file.
